A chip encapsulation structure is for an image sensor chip which can be mounted on a printed circuit board. The chip encapsulation structure may be exposed to the environment before a lens module is received therein, and the image sensor chip can be polluted because of dust and other contaminants in the environment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.